


Easy To Love Somone Like You

by scots_rock



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Love - Freeform, Drabbles, Fluff, Friendship, Love, M/M, One Shot Collection, Romance, Smut, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, bad boy, boys falling in love, cute boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scots_rock/pseuds/scots_rock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles and one-shots about my original characters Alex and Joe. M/M. Pretty much everything from smut to fluff. No character death. :) I will also upload character sketches and drafts at some point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy To Love Somone Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Joe and Alex meet for the first time.  
> (I have changed a few things. Joe has two friends now, Simon and Steve, I've made their conversation longer and I've added some background about Joe.)

Joe enters the classroom and immediately scans the room for his best friends, Simon and Steve. Of course, they are both already here. Steve has taken his usual seat, the one in the middle, not too far away from the board, but still out of reach for any sudden teacher-surprise-attack-questions. Right now he is talking to Simon who is sitting behind him. The two boys are laughing, chatting away cheerfully, Simon probably talking about the newest game he played, and Steve telling him about his study summer camp. Joe couldn't even believe that there actually was such a thing when Steve told him at the beginning of summer break. He grins broadly and makes his way toward the middle of the room, aiming for the seat right next to Simon.

 

“Hey!”, he says, dropping his backpack on the table and patting Simon on the shoulder.

 

Simon and Steve look up at him, smiling back and greeting him in response.

 

“Hi, Joe!”

 

“Hey yourself! How was Florida?”, Simon asks at once, eager to know about Joe's trip.

 

“Kinda cool. Hung out with my brother a lot.”

 

“How's he doing at college?”, Steve inquires, adjusting his glasses.

 

“Pretty well actually. His basket ball team finally won the nationals last semester.”

 

“No shit!”, Simon exclaims in awe.

 

“And you two?”, Joe asks back. “Any news or exciting events while I was gone?”

 

“Nothing much. Same old, same old.” Simon sighs deeply. “At least your life is remotely exciting.”

 

“Oh, I don't know about that.” Joe laughs at his friend's statement. Visiting Daniel has been probably the most exciting thing that has happened in a while. And even during that trip he manged to get bored. A lot.

 

“Different topic. Where do you guys wanna go tonight?” Simon looks curiously at Steve and Joe, who takes his chair, turns it around and straddles it. “I thought about the opening party at Murphy's. What do you say?”

 

Joe snickers, lays his arms on the backrest of the chair and lets his head fall on them.

 

“Fine by me.”, he then answers into the fabric of his hoodie before yawning.

 

Simon joins in, chuckling himself, and skids his chair closer to his friends, the three of them blocking the gangway now completely.

 

“We shouldn't have played Over-” A wide yawn interrupts Simon's chain of thoughts. “-watch so long last night.”

 

“No shit.” Joe closes his eyes and sinks deeper into his hoodie.

 

“I went to bed at 10:30 pm.”, Steve interjects. “You know, summer break is over!”

 

“Thanks for letting us now, Mr. Must-go-to-bed-on-time-otherwise-the-world-will-explode.”

 

Steve punches Simon playfully yet somehow forcefully into his arm.

 

“Shut it!”

 

“OUCH! THAT HURT!”

 

“Guys! Can you please be a little bit more quiet? I am trying to take a nap before class.”, Joe scolds them, looking up briefly and shooting them death stares.

 

“You can drop that.” Simon makes a small gesture with his head toward the door. “Teacher's here. Mrs. Fisher. Thank God. I thought we were gonna get Mr. Bald-Man again.”

 

“It's Mr. Bellman!”, Steve corrects him.

 

“Bald-Man.”

 

“Bellman.”

 

“Bald-Man!”

 

“Bellman!”

 

“GUYS!”

 

The two boys almost immediately stop fighting and burst out laughing.

 

“You have no chill when it comes to sleeping, dude.”, Simon pats him friendly on the shoulder, and Joe can't help but smile. No wonder he got bored in Florida. He missed his friends.

 

Jo peeks from over his crossed arms and cheekily sticks his tongue out, already preparing a comeback when-

 

“Hey!”

 

The three boys jump slightly at this sudden exclaim that ends their conversation abruptly, and they look up. Right in front of Joe stands a tall, blonde-haired boy, with an expression on his face that says _I could kill you with my_ _left_ _pinky_. The way he has drawn attention to himself has not been a very friendly one either. The tone of his voice has been deep and has shown hints of annoyance. Joe notices that Steve has frozen completely, not moving an inch, apparently very much intimidated by this strange boy. Simon, however, tries to stare that strange boy down with the most intense look Joe has has ever seen on him.

 

“Hey!”, the blonde says again, a bit louder this time around, while he lifts his foot and hits the side of Joe's chair with his heel. “Beweg dich!”

 

Although, none of them has understood a word the boy said, they all assume it must be something not very friendly. Simon jumps up from his chair, hands clenched into fists, already prepared to punch the crap out of the newcomer while Joe just stares at the boy quizzically.

 

“What?”

 

“Aus'm Weg!”, the boy says, this time something different, which Joe still doesn't understand.

 

“I think he wants us to move.”, Steve finally mentions to his friends in a low voice, and somehow he has broken the tension that has been surrounding their small group. Simon slowly sits down again, moving his chair to the side.

 

Joe, at first, scans the space around him, noticing an empty seat right behind him which the boy probably has been heading to until he hit Joe, Simon and Steve's blockade. Joe gets up, takes his chair and slides it very loudly back on its place, not once breaking eye contact with the blonde-head.

 

The other boy huffs annoyed through his nose and walks past Steve and Simon, his attention focused on his seat now. He slumps down on the chair, takes his phone out of his backpack, puts in some headphones and starts listening to music, ignoring the three friends completely.

 

“What the fuck was the all about?”, Simon mutters, yet there is no time for Joe to speak his thoughts. By shouting out a loud and clear “Good Morning!”, Mrs. Fisher has just started their last year at high school.

 


End file.
